


Journey of a Raindrop

by lorilann



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't suck at apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey of a Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



“I’m sorry.”

Michael paced the floor back and forth back and forth, in front of Jane.

“I know I messed up. But I was scared. I know how much it meant to you that the baby have both parents. You would have wanted to keep the baby and I didn’t want to, then, but now I want the baby because I realized that it’s half of you and I love you. Why wouldn’t I love your baby, too?”

Taking a deep breath, Michael stopped and looked Jane in the eye. 

“I love you and I want to marry you. It’s okay if you don’t want to get married next week. I’ll wait because I know you’re the one for me Jane.”

“I’m trying, Michael. This isn’t easy to forgive because you know I hate being lied to, especially when it’s something this big. I want this to work because I love you.”

Jane gave a watery smile, “It’s going to take time, but this was a step in the right direction.”

Michael smiled back at her, taking a seat next to her on the couch. Laying his palm face up, Jane laid her hand atop.


End file.
